flaunt it?
by LuvinChelleCity
Summary: It's not sex, it's a little more understanding, I guess.


title: _ flaunt it?_

summary: It's not sex, it's a little more understanding, I guess.

spoilers: Just for reassurance, all throughout season 1.

word count: Hit the 3,700 mark

a/n: I don't even know what this is. It's like incorporating some relationship development maybe in with this messy story.

* * *

Scott doesn't know why he's thinking about it now. He's been in Derek's Camaro plenty of times and he hadn't even given the thought a flitting glance but if he had to cast the blame on something, it'd be the steamy, blush-filling, love scenes in the movies capturing hot sex in the backseat, Titanic comes blatantly to mind or his teenage body's natural, horny impulse to get off every second of the day, at least that's what he hopes it is. Though he's sure the werewolf part of him somehow adds to the urge. He doesn't know why he wants it now but does it matter?

He's not expecting 'no,' it's not like Derek has been able to deny him of anything so far. It's sort of the benefits of being Derek's mate along with the overprotectiveness, which albeit he hasn't decided is a benefit considering it extends to an interesting fusion of jealously, lust, fear and anger.

They're at the point where Scott doesn't have to steal cuddles and kisses from Derek, he pliably does so during and after sex but they're not quite there to share intense emotions or openly show affection in public though he knows Derek's not a fan of public display of affection. Yet somehow they've reached something akin to a really deep affection that makes his nerves tingle. Scott doesn't know, he'd given up on aiming to have a semi freaking normal relationship, neither of them were normal so what was the point? His relationship with Derek brought confusion to a whole other level, from a strict, platonic affiliation to a sexually, intimate attachment.

It started with him pensively 'building castles in the air' then explicitly visualizing it which grew gradually to the point where he went from masturbating daily to actually dreaming of Derek roughly fucking him in the backseat of the car. It vaguely catalogs that that should concern him, and at first it made him worry about his self-worth but now… Scott doesn't care. So he had shrugged off all concerns with convincing ease.

And Scott is sure he doesn't want to do it in just any car, he wants to in _Derek's_ car, where he'll be surrounded Derek's smell. He doesn't know how it became this weird fetish but hey he's sixteen, he's constantly thinking where sex would be really good at. And really he's not at all worried, last week it was the kitchen counter, before that the wall.

At any rate, when Scott initiated a heated kiss between them in the car while they were at least five miles away from the town, he knowingly lured Derek to the back, the last thing he'd expected was for Derek to stop and drive to his house. He's not complaining about what happened after because well he got sex, just not in the backseat of the Camaro, no instead it was in an unstable, spine-tingling house which was steadily becoming his second home.

Scott knows Derek's defensive about his car; Scott thinks it has to do with Derek not having much. Anyways, he learned that the hard way when the incident with the soda happened. But he's got to say he's pretty sure he's got more pull on Derek than the car.

And asking Derek is going to be … awkward; Derek isn't exactly the chatty type and Scott's face tends to color and turn all goofy at the mention of any kind of sexual contact. Also Scott can get diffident around Derek so Scott knows he'll be mortified at the end of this.

It's a little peculiar that this requires more finesse than admitting to Stiles that he was sleeping with Derek.

_#_

Sometimes they're like this, on very rare occasions - all _normal_ and _human - w_rapped up in a domestic glory.

He's sprawled on top of Derek, languidly cuddling into Derek just because he can. His fingers are tracing the taut skin across Derek's chest, and his eyes are focused on the content, lazed out mien on Derek's face. His thoughts are elsewhere though, somewhere far. He's completely unaware of his own demeanor, a distant expression despite their intimate activities.

Derek interrupts his thoughts, and says "You're staring again."

If he was, he doesn't care, and he's completely unashamed of it too. Scott grinned, "I'm allowed to stare. If we weren't… doing this _then_ it would be weird." He had been fantasizing about it again which isn't uncommon anymore. But maybe he has a problem, because it's becoming an obsession.

Ignoring Scott's comment, Derek continues, "You're staring but not at me, you have a bemused look in your eyes. Also-" Derek burrows his nose into Scott's neck, and traces it across, raising goose bumps on Scott's when slight puffs of hot air hit bare throat.

A little confused and very absorbed in Derek's actions, Scott moans and tilts his head back to give Derek more access, "Are you going to bite me _again_?" Because he wouldn't complain, his cock gave an interested twinge.

"No. Are you really ready to go at it _again_?"

"Well, yea. How could I not want to after your erotic act of smelling me?" Everything about Derek is sort of erotic from his stoical expressions to the way he drives his car or maybe something is seriously wrong with Scott because that seemed a little off-putting to him.

Derek shook his head, "No, you wanted to before that." Derek heaved a sigh, "You're can't always be thinking about sex." Scott wants to smile because yea, he really can. If he doesn't, he's worried he'll be thinking about how Derek and him care for each other and how they are like a couple in -well never mind. He runs a hand through his sweaty, disheveled hair. Derek asks, "So what _were_ you thinking about?" He sounds oddly amused and curious.

It's an innocuous question that ironically brings culpability and a touch of heat that crawls into his already flushed cheeks and he hopes it isn't noteworthy, Scott mutters, "You … and me." And your car, he adds to himself.

Derek's eyebrows arch and he smirked, "I think I got that part."

Scott ducks his face, in some kind of embarrassment that he blames on the human persona, in the crook of Derek's neck, and mumbles, "If I tell you, do you promise me you'll give me it?"

Derek snorts, "If it's not too absurd."

Scott sighed - this sounded pretty absurd - and mulled how to word his request so it didn't sound so perverted; he spoke slowly, "Well it has to do with your…" He paused, huffed out air then shook his head, "It's not important." It really isn't and he's not even sure what he wants. Scott rolls off of Derek. He can feel the chill of air almost straightaway, shuddering and eliminating the thought to immediately curl back into Derek, Scott manages to find his boxers and tugs them on. He shivers a little, Derek's home is cold, there's no heater but at least this room has four walls.

Derek rolls over onto his stomach and stretches which is unbelievably distracting, "You don't want to tell me." There's a challenge underneath that statement somewhere like Derek knows he could get Scott to tell him and it's probably true. He would put up resistance and protest and maybe yell because that's his human method of trying to oppose to a challenge but really in the end, Derek would win. Because Scott won't – can't not give into Derek's wants. Scott would just roll over probably even literally. "Think I'll laugh?"

In between scrambling for his denim jeans, Scott contemplated that, "No, it's just kind of dumb." He stops and watches as Derek squished a pillow underneath his head. There's something serene about it and he guesses it's because no one gets to see Derek so exposed... no unmasked. Derek is usually full of anger and pride.

He lets out a heavy breathe, he doesn't want to leave but it's getting late. And as for the topic, Scott knows Derek won't push it if he seriously doesn't want to talk. Derek signals to the shirt in the corner; Scott reaches for it, and blindly tugs it on.

Derek lifts his head, and doesn't really ask, everything with Derek is sort of a demand, "Where are you going? Your mother is working right now."

Scott turns, and searches for his shoes, "Yea but she'll be home in an hour, and I gotta call Danny."

Derek grunts out, "Why?"

"Science partners." There's this weirdness coming from Derek, Scott smells the spice of something that's not quite jealousy but its close with something else. Something he can't put a name on. It's acrid though. "And I got to go to Stiles' house, I need to go there." A hiss that sounds like the beginning of a snarl fills the air. "My backpack's over there and I gotta get it, all my homework's in it. I forgot it when Stiles gave me a ride." A louder growl. Scott considered what he just said over in his head, and blanched, "Oh, wow. You think like that, yet I'm the one constantly pushing for sex. And you know it's unbecoming of you to growl at me just because you're jealous of my friends." Who were oddly all very attractive.

Derek yawned, clearly unbothered with the accusation.

Scott rolled his eyes, and frowned when the shirt, much too big, loosely draped his body, "This is your shirt." He grabbed the edges and moved to pull it off, only to be stopped by a quiet rumble. It's not surprising; Derek gets off on this, on Scott wearing his shirts. He smiles though, "This qualifies as a fetish, you know."

Derek shrugged, "Everyone has a fetish, obsessing over entities is a part of life."

"Yea, I guess."

"I'll take you," Derek said. Although he made no move to get up from the bed.

Scott scoffs, "No really don't get up, wouldn't want to bother you."

"Good," Derek mumbles into a pillow.

"My bike's here anyway." He honestly didn't want to go in the car or his mind will never get out of the gutter. Besides _sometimes_ getting away from Derek is good, it means he can think. "Uh I got to go." They're not good at this part, separating that is. It's always strange and uncomfortable. He's standing near the doorway and shifting awkwardly on his feet. Scott searches for the right words, the ones that won't cheapen this, and tries for, "I'll see you later." It's lame but really it doesn't matter, they'll figure it out.

#

Maybe it's the sound of the engine, a sort of reverberation stirring throughout the vehicle as it goes down the road, it could be the feel of the malleable, leather seat pressed against the length of his back, or maybe the fact that the machine smells so strongly of Derek… whatever it is, it brings the word arousal to life and it doesn't help that the a/c is circling his heady stink of adrenaline and pheromones back to him.

At some point, the smell must have gotten to Derek because he stops the car on a dirt path, reels down the windows and turns off the car. Derek immediately strolls out of the car and comes around to Scott's side, opening the door with a fiber of controlled haste. Scott sits there for a while before coming out with red ears and a particularly dark shade of red staining his cheeks. It's only half a second before Derek's crowding into Scott's space, nose pressed against a heated, smooth cheek.

"Why is it so hard for you to display self-control?"

That isn't fair because he's young and kind of dumb and sex is kind of a big deal and wanting it isn't all that hard when your boyfriend? yea, boyfriend looks like a frigging Adonis God. Scott leans against the car structure, holding onto the still open car door for support, and responds with "Says the guy whose nose is pressed into the side of my face."

Derek pulls back abruptly with narrowed eyes, "You were _suffocating_ me." And then Derek's whole demeanor changes completely, and he catches the words "… so persistent today for me… even more so than usual" is purred in his ear, more of a notification than anything remotely seductive. Yet somehow the words are lively and Scott feels the need to protest but Derek's back in his space once again, this time trailing his lips over Scott's neck, the tickle of his stubble shadowing.

The flutter of his pulse doesn't go missed if the curve of Derek's lips is anything to go by. Scott's heart is beating wildly and yea not much control but that's okay.

Because given the way his body reacts to the older lycan, how he instinctively knows to angle his head back to give Derek access to his neck to the way he immediately lets Derek dominate his tongue in their kiss, it's not entirely his fault and it just might be out of his control. So he's not too staggered that he's practically humping Derek's leg.

He's blushing again because what if someone sees them, they're on the side of the road and though the sun is setting, Scott's not enthusiastic about exhibitionism. That's another reason to do this in the car, the windows are tinted. Scott turns his head, his gaze watching for cars, "Derek? People are going to see." And he's really not about to fulfill anyone's voyeuristic pleasures. Judging by the way Derek's unrelenting, he could care less. Kind of funny for someone who not's a fan of PDA though he knows from experience that Derek doesn't exactly mind an audience. Scott shudders at the memory, they need to be more careful.

"I don't want to have to wait. It's either out here in the open or in there," Derek gestures to the woods.

Scott makes a face, "And the reason you completely ruled out the car is?"

Derek scowls, shakes his head and utters, "No."

He knows what Derek said, he does; he's just not accepting it, "Why not?"

"Sex gets messy."

"So I'll clean the mess."

"No. Remember the soda?"

"That was once and I cleaned it." Spent freaking hours getting the stickiness out of the floor covering, the dashboard, the windows and the leather seats but he got it clean.

Derek scoffed, "I can still smell cherry flavored cola."

Okay, one that was bull mostly because they're werewolves. Hello, heightened sense of smell when Stiles smells it then he'll wonder. And two, Scott can _still_ smell a trace of blood on Derek from a run in with a hunter from two months ago. He'd rather smell cherry than blood any day.

"Derek, you've forgotten who my best friend is. I've learned a few tricks from him. I _can_ be annoying."

"You _are_ annoying just not as much as Stiles."

Well fuck him if that didn't sting at all because he knows exactly what Derek thinks of Stiles, "Well I'm not doing anything out here." It's kind of hard to be intimidating when Derek's body is pressed against him like this but his statement leaves no room for negotiation and Derek growls at that. He tries again this time with what he hopes is a smile that says 'I'm cute and it's hard to not give me what I what' along with an appealing, "Please."

Derek quirks an eyebrow, looking all amused. He crosses his arms, smiling with that pleased infuriating grin, "No."

Scott stares stupidly for a second cause that- that was like a challenge. Derek wants to play. "Fine. I don't care" says Scott through feigned anger. He sidesteps Derek and backs away slowly around the car, stopping in front of it with his hand trailing against the warm hood of the car. "It's too bad, you know? It would have been fun."

And once again, he's sixteen, constantly changing and wanting new things so it's not a surprise to him that he suddenly doesn't care about Derek's Camaro. If there's a constant in his life, its Derek, he knows there will never be a day where he doesn't want him. He takes an experimental step back, smiling at the reaction elicited from _Derek. _A_ predatory _step_ forward. _He's speaking as he continues to back up, "I did really want to." Scott clarifies but shrugs and adds, "Maybe next time?" He stops and so does Derek.

"Yea, maybe next time." It's said with a droned inattentiveness.

Scott snorts. Derek didn't hear a word he just said, okay well it really doesn't matter and they'll figure it out.

So Scott runs, darts into the woods. Moments like these when Derek lets his wolf get all playful, not as rare as one would think mostly due to the Scott's need and love of being chased. Scott weaves through the trees with ease, feet purposely crushing on twigs and fallen leaves with Derek right on his heel. Scott yells over the loud beating of his heart, "No cheating." The wide span of trees is providing just what Scott needs, shield from Derek. He's smaller which leads him to being a little quicker and craftier. Just a little though. He's pulling at his shirt before he realizes it, chucking it into a bush and making a sharp turn right. He's not even surprised anymore by his basic, innate drive to survive especially when he's out here in the open.

Scott hears Derek skid to a stop at the bush, momentarily fooled. A grin took over Scott's face yet he doesn't let up till he reaches a clearing. He hides, just for a second, pressing his bare back to the bark of a tree and wills himself not to pant.

As Scott peeks at the clearing, his eyes widened at the empty view in front of him because he knows he just made a mistake. He let his guard down and he knows the moment when Derek is going to jump him, feels the hair on the back of his neck rise with the thrill of being caught like prey. He's tackled to the ground, the air in his lungs stolen from him but then he pounces back, tussling like a puppy, trying to give his own playful nips. He makes a face, scrunched up with faked irritation when Derek's tongue slides across his cheek to the edge of his mouth. Curious, Scott asks, "What do I taste like?" Because he knows it's not just sweat, not to Derek. And it's a game, one they play all the time -what do I taste like? And don't give me some human response like sweet from some Snicker bar.

Derek presses his nose to that small dip where Scott's collar bones don't meet and works his way up with his tongue and pauses right at the solid line of Scott's jaw. Scott feels Derek let out a breath then noses around Scott's ear right before biting, tugging on the lobe with his teeth. "Like warmth. Like… the sun."

Scott laughs, "the sun? You know what the sun taste like? Does that mean I'm ho-?" Derek shuts him with a kiss but he knows what Derek means. He knows, it's too familiar for him not to know. And if Derek thought about a little more he'd know what it is too.

Derek tongues into his mouth without hesitation, licks it open with same vigor he does everything else. Like he won't give up. He kisses wild yet sure. Scott snakes his hand into Derek's hair, lets his claws scratch against Derek's scalp, he gets a satisfied grunt in return.

Scott takes that moment to roll them over; he straddled Derek's hips, trying to place an effective pin. "How'd you catch me so fast?" He was pretty sure he had been ahead of Derek.

Derek nods over to something tangled in the dirt and grass. Scott's shirt. "What's that cheater?"

"That wasn't cheating. It was smart thinking. And there's no way you got ahead of me unless you-" Scott frowned, "You- you totally circled around after me, didn't you?"

"Hmm" is all Derek offers, his head jerks up to where Scott has his hand locked in hold. They both know Derek could break it.

"You cheated," Scott accuses.

"That wasn't cheating, it was hunting. You ran. You _cheated_. I _still_ caught you. I won. It's that simple and now? I get to mount you."

Scott rolls his eyes and fights the blush and the small keening noise wanting to bubble out of his mouth and into the space between them but then Derek's on him and there's a mess of limbs and teeth again.

He finds himself once again on his back, trapped beneath Derek's firm body. "Come on sore loser," Derek licks the shell of his ear and murmurs, "It's my turn, what do I taste like?"

Scott doesn't say anything instead he presses forward meeting Derek halfway into a bruising kiss, one that's full with the heat from earlier in the car. They kiss and kiss and kiss till Scott's dizzy, lightheaded from lack of air. He wants more because his dick is not okay with just kissing so he's doing this weird shimmy thing, turns his head and gives a frustrated sigh. "Like Christmas morning," he gasps because Derek's attacking his neck, "no like being lost and then found. Like- like um like _home_." There's warmth in his gut which he doesn't think is from his boner. He doesn't meet Derek's gaze, "Okay? So will you _please_ just do something?"

"Yeah-yeah, okay." But Derek doesn't do anything. There's this silence that feels oddly satisfying.

Derek looks up at the sky, sighs and mutters something like "bad timing."

Honestly he should have smelt it before it landed on his cheek with a splash because the temperature just dropped but he just tilts his head up, frowning at the drizzle and pelt of cool water on his bare skin. And as cliché as it would be to stay out here kissing in the rain like a scene from a movie, he wants out of the rain.

So does Derek apparently because he's up and extending a hand to Scott. Derek's all teeth, "car?"

Scott smiles, "race you."

…

tbc


End file.
